


The Perfect Creation

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: the incest version of a double s





	The Perfect Creation

Tony just can’t get enough of his son’s ass. It’s just so perfect and round and gorgeous and he knows he shouldn’t feel that way because it’s his son-

He tries so hard not to look at it, but the day that Peter’s mom wants to go to the beach, he knows it’s all over. Either he doesn’t go or he’s gonna have to get his hands on his son’s ass. 

So they get there, and Peter and his Father end up sharing a dressing room. And yeah, they turn around and face away from each other, but Tony keeps his head turned the whole time to stare at Peter’s pert ass.

His swim shorts do him no justice. They’re a little too small, and they hug his bum so perfect that his father is sure he could drop a coin on it and it would bounce.

“God, I made the most perfect ass,” Tony thinks.

Tony can’t help it. His son is too perfect.

As soon as they get home, Peter’s mom goes to bed. And Tony goes to his son’s room. And Peter’s on his bed. In fucking booty shorts. Like the kind girls wear to bed.

And so Tony has no other options and he kisses his son. And of course Peter was startled at first, but he started to kiss back and Tony thought he had died and gone to hell.

He scoops Peter up by the ass, keeping his hands there, and pulls the boy so that he is straddling him. They rock together, kissing and groping at each other, desperate to get off.

“Daddy, please. I need it.”

“Need what, sweetheart?”

“I need to cum. Daddy please!”

Tony slides his hands down his son’s pants, exposing that gorgeous ass. He pushes Peter onto his bed face down, spreads his ass, and begins to eat out his beautiful creation.

Tony strokes Peter’s cock as he eats him out, drawing muffled moans of pleasure from his gorgeous son. Peter cums with a small shout all over Tony’s fist. Tony pulls out his own cock and begins to jerk it off over his son.

Tony doesn’t think that he’s ever been harder than he is right at this very moment, his son spread out like this, looking like a dream in front of him.

Tony cums all over Peter’s ass with a low groan, snapping a picture of his cum on Peter’s ass when he’d finished. 

“You’re so perfect, sweetheart. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Later that night when Tony goes back to bed with his wife, all he can think about is Peter. His voice when he begged, his faces when he came, his ass covered in his father’s cum. He can’t help it when in the morning he jerks off in the shower to the thought of his son begging him to cum. 

So he really can’t help the boner that he gets when his son sits on his lap during family movie night. 

Peter pulls a blanket over the both of them and snuggles into his father’s chest, putting unnecessary pressure on Tony’s cock. Tony only hopes that his son doesn’t know what he’s doing, but after last nights activities, he probably does know. Which means Tony has to do something about it. 

“Behave, and I’ll give you what you need, little boy,” Tony whispers. Peter whimpers softly. 

“But daddy, it hurts. And it won’t go away.”

“Well, you’ll have to wait. You don’t want your mom to see you, do you?”

Peter shakes his head. His mom walks in and seats herself on the love seat. Peter pushes his ass down into his father’s erection. 

“Oh, you’re just begging for it, aren’t you? Well, I suppose I could do something. But if you don’t stay quiet, I’ll have to pull out my belt.”

Peter shivers. His father used to pull out the belt when he did something very bad when he was little. He was sure that his father wouldn’t go so lightly with it anymore. 

He barely notices when his father unbuttons his pants and pulls them just past his ass under the blanket. Tony wets a finger with saliva and pushes it into Peter’s ass. Peter’s breathing hitches with the intrusion, but he manages to stay quiet. Tony massages the inside of his ass, feeling how Peter clenches his smooth insides around his finger. 

Tony massages him throughout the entire movie, adding more fingers as he feels Peter’s ass open up for him. When the movie ends, Peter’s mom goes to bed, and Tony picks Peter up and brings him to his room, throwing him on the bed and slams their lips together. Their kiss is hot, rough, and needy, and Tony can feel himself grow even more in his pants. He strips Peter out of those barely- there shorts and rips off the flimsy shirt so that he has access to every inch of his creation. He bites marks down the length of Peter’s body, leaving marks in his wake. Proving that Peter belongs to him. 

“God, baby, look at you. You’re so gorgeous. All for me.”

“Daddy, please!”

“I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry.”

Peter shivers under his father’s touch as he strokes his thighs and the area around his cock. 

Tony leaves fingerprints on his son’s hips when he sinks into that wet heat that is provided by Peter’s hole. As he fucks him, he leaves more bruises on his neck. Eventually, Peter’s moans become too loud, and Tony has to flip him over and shove his face in the pillow to keep him quiet. Tony leaves more bite marks on his spine to really prove that his son is his. Tony’s thrusting becomes erratic as he nears his orgasm. When Peter cums untouched, he clenches around Tony’s cock, pushing him over the edge. Tony holds Peter’s hips to his as he empties himself inside his boy. Peter cries out into him pillow when Tony pulls out, feeling empty. 

“Daddy I- it feels so- so empty!”

“Shh, baby, daddy’ll fix it.”

Tony tucks himself into his pants and goes to get the plug he bought for Peter in his briefcase. He plugs Peter up that night for the first time, and leaves for his own bed with the satisfaction of knowing that he’d ruined his son for anyone else.


End file.
